


Old Family Lost and new Family Found

by KitKat404



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Emma and Alyssa are my life blood, Emma's parents can jump in a ditch filled with Legos and stay there, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, I think its Alayna?, If someone knows her actual name please tell me, Mrs. Greene is trying, Petition to make Betsy grandma Nolan's official name, Post-Canon, TW: Homophobia, This might get just a tad angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat404/pseuds/KitKat404
Summary: I don't really know how to summarize this, it just popped into my head while I'm supposed to be doing school. Enjoy.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Barry Glickman/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Old Family Lost and new Family Found

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dealing with a lot of mental health issues and stress recently and just haven't been in the mood to sit down and write. But I have something now that I'm happy with and I hope you like it.

Emma had never understood the term "found family" until she had one. These random, strange people who came to her town and stood up for her when so few others would had wormed their way into her heart and her life and become a surprisingly important part of it. Up until they showed up, she had really only had her nan as family after her parents kicked her out. But now? She had an entire entourage of adult figures in her life. Betsy Nolan is still the most wonderful grandmother Emma has ever had, and now she has Angie for a mother figure. Principle Hawkins kind of reminds Emma of her grandfather and Trent is like an uncle, Dee Dee has embraced the role of the cool wine aunt while Barry has become the father she always wanted. And all of these figures had embraced Alyssa with open arms. Although initially skeptical of her after everything that happened with the fake prom, once Emma helped clear things up and they got to know Alyssa's side of the story, the actors were close to tears, Barry went so far as to hug the cheerleader as he promised to make up for what she lacked in a present father. Alyssa had been a little caught off guard by the sudden kindness but welcomed the father figure she so desperately craved. Things had been so much better in the week following the inclusive prom, and Emma had felt like she was walking on clouds for the last few days. Alyssa and her mom finally talked things out, and while Mrs. Greene didn't fully understand, she was making an effort to be supportive of her daughter and get to know Emma. She was trying, and that meant the world to Alyssa.

Emma found her good mood dampened come Friday, as her new family (minus Trent, he was staying to teach) had to return to New York. The actors gathered at Apple Bees for one last dinner with Emma and Alyssa before they had to leave the next day. Emma picked Alyssa up from her house, giving a polite, slightly awkward wave to Mrs. Greene through the window while Alyssa was grabbing her bag. Mrs. Greene gave a simple nod before turning back to whatever she was doing, and Emma didn't care to find out as Alyssa came through the door, shutting it gently behind her. Even though her outfit was fairly simple, Emma still thought she looked beautiful. Alyssa was dressed sensibly for the warm summer evening, a purple tank top and high waisted denim shorts, one of Emma's flannels tied around her waist. Alyssa liked to steal Emma's clothes, especially her flannels, which is how Emma often found herself searching for a particular article of clothing, only to see Alyssa wearing it to school the next day.

Emma was dressed similarly to her girlfriend, cargo shorts and a band t-shirt, one of her own flannels pulled over top. She had a feeling she might be going home without it.

They pulled into the parking lot only a few minutes late (which Emma considered an achievement as her truck tended to break down for much longer than 5 minutes some days), and she opened Alyssa's door for her in a show of chivalry, which Alyssa playfully mocked her for. They got inside and were able to quickly find their table. Raucous cheers welcomed them, and the two teens found themselves beaming. The group ordered drinks and food and the table quickly dissolved into smaller conversations.

The actors were engrossed in a somewhat heated discussion over whether or not Trent could have nailed some of Barry's roles since he went to Julliard, and Alyssa seemed enthralled. Emma laughed as Trent went into an impromptu rendition of Hamlet. The bell jingled over the door, and Emma allowed her eyes to wander from the group, though she regretted it immediately. Because coming through the door was none other than Matthew and Abigail Nolan. Emma's spine went rigid, her whole body stiff. The blonde's eyes were wide and her face was pale, her hands shaky. It was like she couldn't pull her gaze from the couple standing at the hostess podium. Alyssa noticed first, feeling Emma's shaky grip tighten around her hand. Her heart clenched at the frightened look on Emma's face, and she quickly followed her girlfriend's line of sight to find the source of her terror. Alyssa had never had the displeasure of meeting Mr. and Mrs. Nolan, but she could recognize Emma's parents even from a distance. Emma and her father shared the same wild blonde hair, and Emma's mother had the same Hazel eyes as her daughter, eyes that Alyssa had fallen in love with. But these eyes weren't like Emma's, they were colder, harsher, duller. Lacking the warmth that Emma's eyes always held. Barry gave a particularly loud laugh, the rest of the table unaware of Emma's current struggle, and those hazel eyes turned on them. Those eyes grew colder, recognizing the four actors who had raised holy hell in Edgewater, and then they locked on Emma.

For the first time in over a year, Emma and Abigail Nolan made eye contact, hazel on hazel, warm and shocked on cool and collected.

Mrs. Nolan nudged her husband, who was tapping his foot impatiently as they waited for the busy hostess. He turned to her, and she said something while nodding in the direction of the table. It took Mr. Nolan a moment to figure out where he was supposed to be looking, but once he locked onto Emma, his eyes narrowed.

Emma stiffened even more if it was possible. Alyssa laced their fingers together, giving Emma's hand a gentle squeeze to show her she wasn't alone.

Angie glanced over, mid-laugh, and froze at the petrified look on Emma's face and worry in Alyssa's eyes. She glanced around looking for a threat and quickly caught on to the staredown between parents and child. She nudged Barry, gesturing to the situation, and he looked immediately concerned. The others were catching on and the whole table was now engaged in a silent staring contest with Mr. and Mrs. Nolan. Barry looked like he was about to get up and say something, but Trent put a hand on his shoulder, putting on his stern teacher face and getting up from the table. The movement seemed to snap Emma out of whatever state she had been stuck in, and she quickly reached out to snatch up Trent's wrist.

"No," she whispered frantically, "Please, don't go over there."

She pulled her hand back quickly as Trent turned around. Trent's face softened at the absolutely frightened look in her eyes. Something caught his eye, and the thought immediately made his blood starting simmering. One of Emma's hands was clutched tightly in Alyssa's, she had used her free hand to stop Trent, and now that hand was wrapped around her opposite bicep. Emma rubbed her upper arm gingerly, as though trying to soothe and protect an old wound. Trent couldn't be certain, but he had a hunch and he needed to know.

"Emma, did they...did they hurt you?"

Emma looked startled, her eyes widened and she looked at Trent like a caged animal, scared and borderline wild. Alyssa scooted a bit closer, pulling Emma's other hand from her arm and instead holding both of her hands. She forced Emma to look at her and began whispering so quietly, that it seemed like only Emma could hear her. The blonde began to calm down, taking deeper breaths, and blinking back tears. The two exchanged no words, simply holding eye contact and seeming to communicate silently. Finally, Emma nodded and turned back to Trent, who still watched her with worried eyes. Emma took a deep breath, locked eyes with Trent, and nodded. She looked like a kicked puppy.

Angie gasped and Emma bowed her head, a lone tear gliding down her cheek. Alyssa wrapped her arm around Emma's back, rubbing circles through her shirt and murmuring quietly in an effort to comfort the distraught girl. Barry looked about ready to go on an angry rant about shitty parents. Dee Dee growled under her breath and was about to stand up and march over and give the two a tongue lashing. Trent put a hand out to stop her, motioning to Emma, who was just now starting to calm down even if only slightly. The last thing they wanted was to make her more upset, and if she wasn't okay with Trent going over, she certainly wouldn't be okay with Dee Dee doing it.

The hostess had finally returned to the podium and was now leading the Nolans to a table. Emma stiffened as they passed, and both cast condescending looks upon the girl they had once called their daughter. It was jarring for the actors to see Emma this timid. She had always been somewhat proud of her sexuality, at least she had always defended herself and her beliefs whenever someone tried to speak against it. But now, she just looked ashamed. For once Alyssa was having to be the proud one and stay strong. She thought back on all the times that Emma had held her hand and assured her that there was nothing wrong with her, that she wasn't a broken sinner. It was her turn to do the same.

Trent got up from the aisle between the tables and took his place in the booth back. Angie let out a frustrated breath as Emma's parents were seated at the table mere meters from theirs. This was going to be tricky. But then it was as if a lightbulb went off in her head. Angie leaned over and whispered her idea to Barry, who beamed and passed the message on to Trent, who told Dee Dee.

The group struck up another conversation, trying to distract Emma and cheer her up. Alyssa put in her own two cents occasionally, and eventually, Emma uncurled herself and joined the discussion. This continued until their food was brought. Their server was an older looking gentleman with a rainbow pride pin stuck to his uniform. Barry made sure to thank the waiter with a smile and a flirty wink. He received a wink and shy smile in return before their waiter made his way back to the kitchen. Barry's jaw dropped to the table. Dee Dee rolled her eyes, Alyssa's covered mouth suppressing surprised giggles, and Emma, Angie, and Trent howled with laughter.

The good mood was interrupted by a scoff from behind them.

"I can't believe they let people like that _work_ here let alone eat. It's disgusting."

Abigail's voice was filled with venom, and her eyes were directed towards the booth where her daughter sat. Emma's shoulders tensed, as did Barry's and Alyssa's. It was then that Matthew decided to speak up as well.

"Indeed, it's shameful to see how low this town has fallen. Those sinners are poisoning the minds of good people and innocent children."

Emma let go of Alyssa's hand. The two looked down at their laps. Even Alyssa couldn't muster the strength to protect her pride. It was as if the two had reverted back to the time before the prom, before Alyssa came out and the two went public with their relationship. Barry wouldn't stand for it.

He shared a look with Trent, and the two nodded. They stood up simultaneously, and Emma didn't even try to stop them. Angie put a hand on Alyssa's knee because she couldn't reach Emma, but she knew both girls were hurting and wanted to at least do something.

"Excuse me," Trent began, keeping his voice neutral," I don't mean to disturb you, but my family is trying to have a peaceful dinner, and your comments are bothering us. If you don't have any kind words to say, please keep them to yourselves."

Mrs. Nolan somehow managed to stare down her nose at Trent despite the fact that she had to look up to see his face. She sniffed indignantly but said nothing.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting," came another voice, "I just want to make sure everything is okay over here."

Trent and Barry turned to see their table's waiter standing behind them. He had a concerned look on his face, as though he was unsure how to proceed. Barry took the lead.

"I'm sorry if we're disturbing the peace, sir. I'm here with my family, which includes the girl that this couple disowned as a daughter after she came out as gay. They have been making unkind comments and sending rude looks in our direction ever since they got here. It is making not only the girl but also her girlfriend extremely uncomfortable and disturbing our meal."

The man nodded thoughtfully, considering his words for a moment. "Well if it's causing an issue we can move them to another table."

Mr. Nolan interjected, "Hold on a moment, don't we get a say in this?"

"Sir, their family has been here longer and already has their meals, you and your wife haven't even ordered drinks yet. If there is an issue with the seating arrangement, the smoothest way to fix it is to have you two move to another table in the restaurant. Now, I would ask you both to kindly follow me and I will get you seated somewhere else."

Mr. Nolan grumbled under his breath, and Mrs. Nolan sent one more scathing look at Barry and Trent, but the two got up and collected their things, following the server farther into the restaurant. Trent and Barry sighed with relief, walking back to their booth and sitting down. Emma looked up at them with amazement, her eyes shining.

"How did you do that? They just got up and moved!"

Barry put a tender hand on her shoulder, smiling at her affectionately. Alyssa looked up, and Barry offered a hand to her, which she took hesitantly.

"I want you girls to listen to me, and listen well. No matter what those people say, they can't touch you. You both are valid and incredible people. You are not sinners, you never have been and you never will be; not for this. Everyone at this table loves you and supports everything you stand for. We will never abandon you as they did."

Emma sniffled, scooting forward and wrapping Barry in a tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Barry beckoned for Alyssa to join the hug and the brunette wasted no time in wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and surrogate father.

A throat clearing interrupts the moment. It's their waiter. The man gives a shy smile, lingering on Barry for a moment.

"I just wanted to let you all know that the disruptive customers have been moved to another table and shouldn't be bothering you anymore. I wanted to personally apologize on behalf of Apple Bees for the inconvenience they've caused you."

Barry held up a hand to stop him. "No need to apologize, if anything we should be thanking you for your help." Barry smiled kindly, and Emma was surprised to see a faint blush dusting his high cheekbones.

"Well, now that thas settled, is there anything I can get you all?"

Alyssa raised her hand timidly as if they were in class. "Milkshakes?"

Angie nodded excitedly, and Dee Dee protested half-heartedly. Barry nodded decisively, opening the menu, and getting orders from everyone else. He relayed the final decisions to the waiter, who nodded, flashing one last smile at the table as he turned on his heel to place the order with the kitchen.

By the time the shakes come ten minutes later, the mood has drastically improved. Emma's hand rests on Alyssa's thigh, the brunette's head tucked into the crook between her girlfriend's neck and shoulder. Barry's hand lingers a moment as the waiter hands him his milkshake, which has rainbow sprinkles on it as per his request. Emma snickers into Alyssa's hair and Alyssa hides a smile in the blonde's neck.

They finish quickly, and Barry asks for the check. When he gets it Angie looks over his shoulder and notices something scrawled at the bottom. It's a phone number. Emma and Alyssa squeal excitedly, Dee Dee scoffing quietly. Trent and Hawkins laugh and Angie just shoves Barry's shoulder with a shit-eating grin on her face. Barry gapes, tracing his finger over the numbers almost reverently. With encouragement from the rest of the table, he punches the digits into his phone, promising to send the man a text later.

The night ends with laughter and smiles. By the time Emma drops Alyssa off at her doorstep with a sweet kiss, she has practically forgotten the altercation at the restaurant. When she returns home (sans button-down like she predicted) her Nan gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and sends her up to bed.

It's as Emma is laying in bed, halfway between the land of sleeping and wakefulness, that she ponders on how much her family has grown in the last few weeks. When she was sixteen, she lost a mother and a father. Now, at seventeen, she has gained a new mother and father, a stand-in grandfather, and an uncle and aunt who pontificate just a little too much. Plus her loving grandmother and beautiful, brave girlfriend.

Emma wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this product of my obsession, hope you liked it.


End file.
